


Meow?

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Fluff, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy Saeran, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Saeyoung is a caring brother, he loves cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: Saeran likes it when people touch his hair, especially when he wants to sleep.





	Meow?

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to practice writing short fiction. I want to learn how to 'keep things short and sweet'. (And fluffy too.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ^^

Saeran stands by Saeyoung's door, eyes fixed on Saeyoung. Saeyoung has been working for almost an hour without looking around, and he didn't even notice that Saeran had knocked on his door. Saeran knows there is only one way to get his attention. He takes a deep breath, licks his lips lightly and exhales.

Here he goes, throwing away a bit of his dignity.

"Meow?"

Because this seems to be the only thing that can distract Saeyoung from his work these days. He turns around and smiles at Saeran.

"I'm sorry, did you need something?"

Saeran turns his eyes away and walks into the room, sits down on the floor next to Saeyoung, and rests his head on his shoulder. He's tired—his work had sucked out all the energy he had, and he needed some rest. Saeyoung shifts a little so that Saeran's head rests on his chest instead, and wraps his arm around him to keep him close.

“Are you sleepy?”

Saeyoung's voice is quiet and soft. Saeran snuggles against him and hums; he doesn’t feel the need to open his mouth to speak. Saeyoung laughs lightly and runs his fingers through his hair, and it makes Saeran feel warm—he loves it.

“Sleepy Saeran,”

Saeran doesn’t mind being called so—he is sleepy. He doesn’t resist the urge to lean into Saeyoung’s touch as Saeyoung rubs his head. He can feel himself falling asleep, bit by bit…

Until Saeyoung stops touching his hair— _like he does every damn time!_

“Hyung…”

Saeyoung hums, clearly amused. Saeran moves around a little, trying to find his hand, but it's not there. He looks up and gives him a glare that, because of his sleepiness, doesn't seem intimidating. (Saeyoung's grin confirms that.)

"Touch my hair," he says, leaning back against Saeyoung. He waits, but Saeyoung doesn't touch his hair. He growls. "Hyung..."

Saeyoung laughs, and Saeran huffs. He moves away, scooting as far as he could away from him.

“Oh, Saeran, don’t do that."

Saeran curls down next to Saeyoung's bed, tugging at the duvet to wrap it around himself. Saeyoung moves towards him, smiling.

"Sharing is caring,"

"You have work,"

"Now I have work, hm?"

Saeran feels his brother's warmth next to him. Saeyoung hugs him, not caring that the duvet was in the way. His hand touches Saeran’s hair again, and Saeran closes his eyes, with a contented smile, ready to fall asleep. This time, Saeyoung doesn’t pull away. If Saeran had been a cat, he is pretty sure he’d be purring.

"Good night, Saeran,"

For a fraction of a second, Saeran is glad no one comes to visit them this late at night—he doesn't want anyone to see him like this. What would others think if they saw him like that, curled up against his twin, asleep and smiling?

They'll probably think he's cute, and he doesn't want that. Saeran Choi is not cute.

He's just a cat; a sleepy cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was as cute as it was in my head. ^^ What do you think? I had to resist the urge to write something longer. XD
> 
> Also, you can find me [here](https://justapotatowriter.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you want to.  
> p.s. if you have any tips for me, don't be afraid to let me know. ^^ Thank you for reading! Love you! <3


End file.
